good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uvelia
Uvelia is the dark flipside of Unique and is the current leader of the Dark side. Appearance Uvelia is a tall, thin, dark skinned girl. She has long, wavy, brown hair with black and purple streaks and plum purple eyes. Her hair ends around her waist and she has thin eyebrows. She is considered pretty. She sometimes sweeps her hair to side, but only on special occasions. Her ears are very tiny like Unique’s and she normally has an expressionless look on her face. She wears a long, plum purple summer dress, dark grey tights, and silver flats. She also wears a black, unnoticeable bracelet around her left wrist. The bracelet is decorated with plum purple diamonds.When angered, Uvelia’s eyes or hands will glow black. Personality Uvelia is smart and is excellent at doing spells or making potions. She's also bossy, sarcastic, snappy, and ruthless. She can get angered easily and doesn't take orders or no from anybody. She doesn't care for others' feelings and always speaks her mind. She is not afraid to attack anyone if they are a threat to her and will sometimes time take drastic measures so she wins. She likes pushing her enemies’ buttons. Powers/Weapons Dark magic. Her favorite spell is the orb of darkness because she they can cause a lot of damage to her opponent. She can also do Earth magic. Spells *Orbs of darkness *Boulders *Black Fireballs *Shield *Black spikes *Levitation *Teleportation *Black tendrils *Summoning dark animals *Lightning *Earthquakes *Tornadoes *Mind control *Locating *Healing *Disguises *Multiple curses (deadly or friendly) *Forcefields Backstory Unique and Uvelia were both left an orphanage at the age of 2. When they turned 4, they were adopted by a man named Nixon and lived in a house near the edge of the Wings of Fire Forums. Nixon introduced them to magic a few years later and Uvelia immediately became interested, studying all the magic spell books anytime she could. She was very close to Nixon and when he disappeared, she was slightly depressed for a year. She moved into the Dark Palace when she became leader of the Dark Side. Fun Facts! * Uvelia is a variation of Ophelia. * The name Ophelia means "help" * The origin of Ophelia is Greek! * Uvelia has stolen Unique's staff at least three times. * Uvelia has a familiar named Lyria, a grey wolf with some dark magic of her own. Relationships Unique: Unique is Uvelia's light flipside. They get into fights often and Uvelia hates her guts. Lasdusk: Uvelia considers Lasdusk a close friend she can trust. Many believe they have a crush on one another. Laselia is their romantic pairing. Angel: Just... don't even go there. Aether: Total enemies. Hootsie: They haven't fought much, but Uvelia considers her an enemy. Raven: They're good friends and like to plot together. Reasons for Joining the Dark Side Uvelia joined the Dark Side because she knew the Light Side did not seem like a nice fit for her. She also joined the side because she wants '''power '''and for the Dark Side to be more respected. Opinions on the Other Sides Uvelia thinks that the Light Side is full of goody-two-shoes. Mega-evolution When she transforms into Umbria she has jet straight, jet black hair and dark blue eyes. She is tall and thin and has an aquamarine spiral pattern on her forehead. She wears a sky blue dress with invisible armor and long, lacey sleeves. Like Uvelia, she has on silver flats and her special purple bracelet.Category:Flipside Category:Dark Side Category:Alive